Desesperadas
by lady malfoy3105
Summary: tanto tiempo anhelando un momento, extrañando cada dia su escencia.. cuando la ve, definitivamente sabe q la ama desesperadamente..... ONE SHOT FIC HERMY & GINNY


Te amo desesperada, te busco de la misma forma. Aún no me creo que hayas huido.

Me miro en un espejo y lloro angustiada. Un año sin sentir tu aroma, una eternidad de locura. Me asombro a mi misma de haber aguantado tanto y justo cuando comienzo a rendirme, oigo tu voz.

Salgo corriendo hacia la estancia, con tanta esperanza como temor. Y te veo, un poco despeinada, pero hermosa para mi. No recuerdo cuando, pero me detuve, lo noto porque eres tú quien se acerca ahora. Estás igual a cuando no me dejaste detenerte; merezco una explicación, pero nunca llega. Un beso, eso es lo que recibo y no me quejo, eso es lo que he estado esperando.

Aumento la intensidad, te abrazo con una mano y con la otra tomo tus cabellos, siguen ahí, perfectos. Siento tus manos en mis caderas.

Te amo desesperada y así es como me siento, de esa manera quiero tenerte, es que no aguantaba ni un minuto sin verte. Echo de menos tu voz, pero puedo esperarme, más me urge probarte.

Me cuelo en tu cuello, reconozco ese perfume; yo te lo he regalado y que perfecto obsequio el que ayuda a tu perfección. Aspiro con tanto anhelo, que a mis nariz llegan unos cabellos, los retomo con mi mano. Mi mano, supongo que la extrañabas, por que siento tu piel rogar para que la toquen.

Te amo desesperada, ya a la piel que se me fue privada y es eso lo que más me duele; que no te haya importado el haberme dejado sin ese trozo de ceda, que calentaba mi alma. Me detengo solo un instante para volver a tus ojos. Expectantes y así es como quiero que estén, lujuriosos hacia mi. Me sonrío y te beso, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Vuelvo a lo que estaba, tu cuello; blanco, suave y perfecto para mi lengua, increíble que haya aguantado tanto.

Mis manos otra vez, ahora se enredan en tu blusa, no te quedaba nada bien, así que la tiro lejos. Mis ojos ya no duelen, por que de nuevo te pueden ver. Mi lengua que ahora recorre quemando tu piel y con mis dedos quito lo que está cubriendo mi perdición, odio tu ropa, no deberías usarla más, solo un obstáculo hacia la felicidad.

Que desesperada estoy… de amor; hacia tus pechos. Los succiono y los mojo y tú me recorres y creo que opinas como yo, la ropa solo estorba; lo sé por que también se van hacia el infinito.

No aguanto, te acomodo con cuidado en el sofá y una vez más te observo, ahora con más claridad, estas preciosa y no más que antes, es solo que yo sigo amándote, aún más desesperada. Te sonrojas haciendo que el mundo se nuble y yo solo consigo llegar a tus labios y los beso, como si eso me devolviera la vida. Y lo hace, me siento renovada y quizás un poco menos desesperada; por que me voy convenciendo de que no es un sueño y bajo a tus pechos, que me esperaban, ahora ellos desesperados.

Te escucho, ahora sí y que dulce melodía son eso gemidos, como rogándome, que no te abandone, pero como haría eso? Crees que podría existir alejándome de ti? No te preocupes mujer, no hay mejor lugar que este y no hay mejor momento que ahora, junto a ti. Toco tu vientre, pero creo que sería probarlo, voy bajando suavemente, torturándote; te lo mereces, luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Llego a la altura de tu ombligo, siento incluso desde aquí la mezcla entre tu respiración y tu corazón y no estoy contando el mío, creo que te lo llevaste y aún espero que me lo devuelvas, pero eso puedes hacerlo después.

Sigo mi camino de besos, ayudada por mis manos, que recorren tu espalda. Y luego siento tus manos empujando mis hombros, hacia un abismo, lo inevitable y me sonrío por que quiero hacerte esperar un poco más, así que mi lengua se divierte por ahora con tus muslos, suaves y un poco tensos. Y creo escuchar que ruegas, junto con mi nombre y eso es algo más de lo que puedo resistir, como torturar a alguien que logra hacer que tu nombre suene, como un milagro?. Ni de a poco ni de prisa, me devuelvo, solo guiada por el rastro de mis besos y una vez más ayudada con mis manos y me haces un espacio a tu complicidad y si no fuera por que eres tú quien ahora está desesperada, me pondría a apreciar ese hermoso espacio, igual que el mío y compartidas ambas, amándonos desesperadas, por que no podemos hacerlo con calma, si no que a escondidas y con recelo, detrás de las puertas, a horas no adecuadas y cuando el resto no le sobra tiempo y están tan ocupados que no se dan cuenta de lo que hacemos, lo que nos hacemos.

Al sentir tu sabor enloquezco y se que tú también, por que es eso lo que me dices y lo disfruto como nunca y se que tú también, por que es eso lo gimes, desesperada amándome.

Sigo con mi juego, entregándote toda mi pasión, mientras que mis manos se pierden en tu trasero y se que quieres más, por que cuando rozo sin querer tu interior, te arqueas y ahí sé donde quieres llegar y no me hago esperar. Solo me alejo unos segundos para observar lo que obtengo por jugar con tu propiedad y lo que veo me encanta, estas que explotas, un hermoso color rosa, como el de tus mejillas, encendidas igual que tú. Te acomodo un poco más y procedo con mis dedos a introducirme en alma, de a poco para no perder ningún segundo, ninguna reacción y me gustas más, por que te estremeces mientras que dentro de ti, estoy.

Y arremeto contra ti, una y otra vez, haciendo que tus gemidos pasen a ser muy fuertes y escucho ese milagro una y otra vez, mi nombre, valla que suena bien en tus labios.

Voy alternando entre mis dedos y mi lengua, en perfecta sincronía y te mueves conmigo, se perfectamente que estas llegando, pronto estarás en tu paraíso propio y yo dueña de él.

Como si fuera posible, aumento la intensidad de las embestidas, tus manos van de tus pechos a tu vientre, para luego llegar a mis cabellos y se que estas empezando a terminar, ya ni si quiera logras decir mi nombre en forma coherente y no me importa, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

Estas en la cima y eso solo logra encenderme más, no te suelto, a pesar de lo difícil que me resulta, te mueves demasiado, pero estoy decidida a continuar. Mis dedos se apartan de a poco, aún sin quitar mi lengua.

Vuelvo a apretar tu trasero, es tan perfecto que es casi un pecado tenerlo encerrado con esa maldita ropa que por suerte, logré dejar olvidada en una esquina. Deslizo mis hambrientos dedos hacia donde jamás de dejas llegar, pero nada… no hay reclamo y no me molesta continuar y vuelves a ser parte de mi, no lo aguantas, ya ni gritas; solo escucho tu agitada respiración. Quiero hacerte volver al paraíso, para que puedas apreciarlo mejor, así que cambio el ritmo, ahora suave con mis dedos y fuerte con mi lengua, esta danza que tengo con tu intimidad es maravillosa. Una y otra vez te vas, subes y bajas y te vuelvo a oír, desesperada.

Una vez más el milagro y es que somos tan intensas, que se perfectamente como hacerte soñar. Y se que ahora debo dejarte descansar y es que yo también lo deseo, quiero mirarte, así que bajo el ritmo y me retiro de a poco, totalmente vencedora, me acerco a ti y te amo ¿eras tan hermosa, hace un rato atrás? Supongo, pero creo que el color rosa te viene de maravilla. Beso tu frente, que está húmeda y recibo una sonrisa, cansada y satisfecha y eso es lo que me basta.

Después de una eternidad en silencio, estando abrazadas, te giras y me acaricias el rostro, haciendo que reconfirme que aún estás ahí. De pronto escucho tu voz, que me trae completamente a la realidad, que ahora me no parece tan mala.

Te extrañé tanto, herm.-

Yo también muñeca, pensé que ya no venias.-

Noto la angustia en el rostro de mi pelirroja.- lo siento tanto, hay tanto que debo decirte…- la interrumpo colocando uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

Shhh… ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.- las dos nos sonreímos, es mejor dormir y saborear este momento, tan sublime y sagrado; que no se debe estropear con más palabras.

La sala vuelve a quedar sumida en un gratificante silencio y es que estas dos chicas, logran por lo menos por una noche, no desesperar más de amor.

primer fic ONESHOT HG ... espero q les haya gustado... besotes


End file.
